This invention relates to thin film circuits and more particularly to thin film inductors.
In the fabrication of microcircuits such as multi-chip modules having inductors, it is usually required to adjust the inductance value of the inductor to achieve an intended value. Such adjustment has been difficult to achieve by conventional techniques and have added to the complexity and cost of overall circuit fabrication.
One form of inductor is the wire wound inductor having a magnetic core and which can be positioned with respect to the surrounding inductor coils to achieve a desired value of inductance. Such wire wound inductors are relatively large and consume a significant portion of the available real estate of the module. Thin film inductors are also known and can be adjusted by laser trimming; however, the range of adjustability is limited usually to fine adjustment of the precise intended value of inductance.